This invention relates to manually deployable dental tool apparatus for driving a tool implement. More particularly, the invention provides such apparatus having both rotary and roto-reciprocating motions.
Prior dental tools combining rotary and axial motion include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,324 (Arai); 4,629,426 (Levy); 4,341,519 (Kuhn et al.); 4,289,849 (Lustig et al.); and 4,544,356 (Gardella et al.). The prior devices of these patents are primarily for use by a dentist or other professional, and are not easily adaptable for home dental hygiene use. Further, the prior devices that provide both rotary and axial motion by means of eccentric cam rotation typically have a problem of radial wobble. This radial wobble is inconvenient for home users, and leads to imprecision during delicate procedures such as root canal therapy. It also can lead to excessive wear of internal parts. Additional problems of prior dental tools that provide combined rotary and axial motions include costly manufacture and mechanical complexity. They also have limited ability to discharge medication or other fluid during use.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved manually deployable dental tool for driving a tool implement selectively with rotation and with rotary reciprocating axial motion.
Another object is to provide a dental tool of the above character having a stroke length that is variable and that can easily be adjusted. Moreover, it is an object to provide a dental tool of the above character that can readily be arranged to dispense fluid material to the dental site during operation.
A further object is to provide a dental tool of the above character having minimal radial wobble, and otherwise operating with minimal vibration.
It is also an object to provide a dental tool of the above character suitable for professional office or home hygiene use.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.